Gentle Hearts
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: "Your father was a part of a whole other world, he was a very dark man, born a loveless child. He had tricked your mom into believing him, when he said he loved her for all life, but only wanted her purity. The only good thing that ever happened, was that I got to have such a beautiful granddaughter."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so for this fanfiction, I am making Colassal (Peter Rasputin) year 1980 and, Hermione's 1981, just because I want her younger than him). That way I could involve the HP characters. Because that is who I want her to end up with, especially since I noticed there isn't any fics with that pairing, and I thought it would be a challenge.**

 **I will use Colossals real name, when he talks, but Hermione, and the teachers, will call him Peter while the other students call him Colossal.**

 **Hermione's nickname is Mina.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Xmen, or anyone from Harry Potter.**

 _ **Gentle Hearts**_

Hermione Jane Granger, was the only living granddaughter of Charles Xavir, and being the only family he had she grew up learning all about different mutants. She learned about Cyclop's ability of emitting lazors from his eyes, Storms power over Storms, and Jean Grays power that were much like her grandfather. She had been rescued from an orphanage, after the murder of her real parents, and came to live in the Mansion. She counted this place as her home, and couldn't think of anywhere else she would want to be.

She often sat in the window bay of her grandfathers large office, and listened as he gave history lessons, to the older students knowing all the lessons by heart. She had been recognized as a mutant, when she turned eight years old, and was able to do the same thing as her grandfather, and was also able to shadow travel , much to the amusement of her piers.

Xavier came up beside the young woman, after he finished with his lesson, and rested his hand on her shoulder, "What is the matter my, Mina?"

"What were my parents like, Grandfather?" She asked turning to face him, as he took her hands in his.

"Your mother was able to sense when people were lying, and she loved to learn whatever she could, and made me proud every single day. She loved you more than the moon, and the stars," Her grandfather explained, with a soft smile, "You look so much like your mother, My Mina."

"And my father?" She grimaced as she watched his face tense, and took his hand, "If you hated my father so much, than I hope I am nothing like him, because I hate seeing how man just mentioning makes him."

"Your father was a part of a whole other world, he was a very dark man, born a loveless child. He had tricked your mom into believing him, when he said he loved her for all life, but only wanted her purity. The only good thing that ever happened, was that I got to have such a beautiful granddaughter." He rolled back to his desk, pulled a paper from the door, and handed it to the young woman, "This is your birth certificate, and you should keep it safe, never let anyone see it unless they can be trusted. You are Sixteen now, so I think you are old enough, to learn the truth about your family, but I can not be the one to tell you."

She stared down at the Italic print, wondering how bad could her father 'Thomas Riddle' really be, " Is this his real name?"

"Yes, and I had your name changed to your mothers, because your father didn't deserve you," Xavier answered, smiling as he noticed a large form in the doorway, than looked back at his granddaughter, "I believe someone is waiting for you, now please let me get some grading done, while you go have fun it's your birthday after all."

She smiled at her grandfather, as she hurried to where she was being waited on, taking a hold of the large mans hands, "I was talking to Grandfather, I hope you weren't waiting to long."

"I wait eternity for you, Mina," Explained the large man, as he slipped an arm around her waist, leading her out towards the garden, "You have good talk with Professor X, yes?"

She smiled as he asked, loving that no matter how long he lived in America, his accent was still strong. "I asked him about my mother, and father," she sat in his lap, as they reached there spot under the tree, "He said the same thing as always about my mother, but instead of dismissing me when asked of my father, he told me about him being evil. He gave me permission to learn about him, so he gave me this birth certificate, so I know how to look him up. I think this summer I will go to Scotland, and see what I could find there, hopefully get some answers." She turned to the large man, and smiled, "Peter, I really want to learn about him, even if he is this horrible being. I thought he was dead."

"I go with you to Scotland," It wasn't a question.

"Do I ever go anywhere without you?" She teased, as she kissed his cheek, before getting back to her feet.

"You leave me every night, when I force to share room with Bobby, and you share room with Kat," Peter answered, with a smirk sneaking it's way to to edge of his lips, "But that is alright, because I see your beautiful face, when I come down for breakfast in morning."

She always ended up blushing around the large man of steel, "How did I end up with an amazing boyfriend like you?"

"You not say no when asked to movies," Came the honest answer in return, "It is time for dinner, and Storm, she bake you Apple Delight for birthday."

"Colossal, I don't think you were suppose to tell me that, it's suppose to be a surprise," Bobby commented, as he started walking with the couple, heading towards the dining room.

Hermione laughed as he boyfriend blushed cutely, before turning to look at her best friend, "So how was the field trip?"

"Pyro ruined it again, always trying to start trouble, when we get chances to leave the school," Bobby complained, not particularly caring for the fire starter.

"I go get you plate, you find us seat," Peter pulled a chair out for his girl, kissing her cheek, before going to the kitchen with Bobby. "I not know, Apple Delight, was surprise."

She loved living here...

 **A/N: I hope you like this so far, if not than I will take it down, and I also apologize for spelling errors. Next chapter she will be on her way to England, and maybe be allowed into Hogwarts, to help with the war. How will she react meeting her real father?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so for this fanfiction, I hope you liked the first chapter, because I had fun writing it. This chapter the will be at Hogwarts...**

 **I will use Colossals real name, when he talks, but Hermione, and the teachers, will call him Peter while the other students call him Colossal.**

 **Hermione's nickname is Mina.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Xmen, or anyone from Harry Potter.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter 2**

"I have written an old friend of mine, and he has granted permission for you to join him as students, in the year to come," Xavier explained, as he looked at the two young men, and his grandchild. "While there I expect you to keep up with your studies, and listen to Scott since he will be your teacher there. The Headmaster has guaranteed, that you three will have your own classroom, where you will partake in lessons five days a week." He looked towards his once student, and smiled, "Scott, you will be in charge of there money, and make sure they represent our school with pride. Also keep in mind that these times are dark there, so you might come across some unexpected surprises. Always be cautious, and careful of who you trust. You are dismissed."

Hermione hurried around the desk after the guys left, and wrapped her arms around her grandfather, "I love you grandfather, and thank you for doing this for me."

He cupped her face in his hands, and tilted her head to kiss her temple, before releasing her, "I love you too, My Mina, and don't let them know your father, he is still a very much hated man to some in there world."

"I promise," She kissed his cheek, before hurrying out of the room.

One more month, and the three will be in England...(Scotland)

* * *

 **Later That Night**

She didn't know how Peter knew when she woke in the night, and needed a cup of hot chocolate, but somehow he would always be there by the time she reached the kitchen. She smiled as she watched her large boyfriend, gently stir the coco in with the boiling water, and smiled at the view of him shirtless. He was a gentlemen, and wouldn't force her into anything, actually wanting to wait till after they were done with school. He told her it would be more special, and she loved that about him, "I am starting to think, you have a video camera in my room, to know when I come down here."

"I not need camera, I just know woman I love," He answered, turning to smile at the young woman, than frowned at the image of her in one of his old shirts, "You should not dress so sexy, you make hard to resist sometime, Mina." He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, and filled them with the warm liqyuid before handing her one, "Drink, it is good."

"I love when you make me coco," She smiled as she let the warm liquid pour down her throat, "I will miss this, when we go to Scotland."

"We will be good, just new place, I still know you," He assured, reaching for her smaller hand, "We are connected," he brought her hand to his chest, and gave a lovingly smile, "and I am in your heart, yes?"

"Always," She smiled as she brought back her hand, "You are too good for me, how did I get so lucky?"

"I am lucky one, you are to good to be true, I know that," He counter, going to wash his dishes, "Where you find old shirt, I thought Professor Jean donate, not give to you."

"I sneak it out of the donation bag," The young woman answered, trying to hide her blush, "I loved how you looked in it, and wanted something of yours. You will not talk me into giving it back either." she stuck out her tongue, as she stood beside him, and watching him finish with the dishes.

"How could beautiful woman, be child," He teased, laughing softly when he went to smack his arm, knowing he wouldn't use his power against her, "You lucky I love beautiful Mina."

"You're right, I am lucky," She took his hand, and started leading him towards there room, "Time for bed, Goodnight."

He cupped her cheeks, and brought his mouth to hers, in a gentle kiss, "Goodnight, love."

She loved his goodnight kisses, that always left her body tingly...

 **A Month Later**

The four American's stared up at the ceiling, as they entered the large castle, right behind the Headmaster. They had arrived a couple days early, so they could have time to learn the grounds, and get comfortable in the magical world.

"You three will be in a Dorm, just across from the Gryffindor's, and I will be willing to share about your father whenever you'd like," Explained the Headmaster, as he stared at the woman, before turning to the Professor, "Mr. Summers, you will be sharing a dorm with them, is what I am to understand."

Scott nodded, as he rested his hand on the young womans shoulder, and stared at the old man, "They will not be let out of my sight, and Xavier feels safer knowing that we stick together, in what he considered dark times for you." 

"Anyhow you're still entitled to the benefits, which my other Professor have, so please feel at home your four," He turned, and left the four alone, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Scot turned to his three students, and let out a large sigh, not liking new places, "This is our home for the next year, maybe two, why not explore."

The other three just nodded, as they followed there teacher out of the 'Great Hall'...

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for spelling errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright so for this fanfiction, I hope you liked the last chapter, because I had fun writing it. They're at Hogwarts, YAYE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Xmen, or anyone from Harry Potter.**

 **Gentle Hearts -Chapter 2**

Hermione stared at the little old man, and than at the dozens of long boxes, as they stood in there private classroom, "Why do we need wands, we're not witch's or Wizards sir."

The old man just smiled at the young woman, and the three that traveled with her, as he handed her one of the box, "Everyone here needs a wand, doesn't matter if your magic or muggle, the wand picks the person."

Peter was still staring at the small bag, wich the old man had brought all his wands out of, not believing they had fit, "You no fit all of that, iside old bag."

"The wonders of magic, my dear boy," The man explained, handing him a long box as well, than doing the same with Scot, and Bobby, "Just swish you wrist gently, and -"

Bobby had done as explained, and destroyed the shelf behind the old man, who in turn immediately changed the stick for another, "Oops."

"That one isn't your apparently." He stared at the other three, who seemed to have received the right one the first time, and smiled, "I know my wands for the most part, and it looks like these have been wighting for you," he turned to look at the young woman, "You're wand is unique compares to the others, being made of dragon bone, unicorn hair, and phoenix feather. That wand would only go to a true master in magic, and to think you were hidden away in America," he looked at the large man, who had his free hand on the woman's shoulder, "Dragon Scale, and phoenix feather make up your wand, very powerful yet simple. A good match with it's mate."

Scott was staring at his wand, as he listened to the old man, and notice his had a design, "What is this one made of?"

"Yours is made of Cherry Wood, Unicorn Hair, and Griffon Feather, another powerful piece." Answered the old man, turning to look at the last of the four, who had finally found his wand after five attempts, "Trestrial bone, Dragon heart string, and Griffon feather. I have had these in my shop longer than most of the students parents here, and now they each find there home in you four. You four are destined for great things." He looked towards the doorway, as he magicked the rest of the wands into his small back., and looked at the Headmaster, "You were right old friend, the wands were the perfect match, for such a powerful group."

The Headmaster just smiled at the group, as he said his goodbyes to the old man, "Thank you Mr. Ollivander, you have been of a great service."

Hermione hurried to the little old man, and took his hand, "Did you know my father, Dumbledoor, he said you gave a wand to all students that came here. My fathers name is Thomas Riddle."

With a second look the old man ran out of the room, with not so pleasant things to say to the Headmaster, leaving the five behind.

 **Out By The Black Lake**

She had come out here shortly after the old wand make made his hasty goodbye, and sat beneath the large tree to look at the lake, "Were you really that bad of a man, that people were afraid of you?"

"Hello, it's Hermione right?"

Hermione looked up to see Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, who never seemed to far apart from each other, and smiled, "Yes that's right, Harry, and Ron, right?"

"Yes, are you alright?" Harry asked sitting beside the girl, as Ron went to stand closer by the lake.

"Just realizing how evil my father really was," She answered, smiling as he boyfriend approached, and sat beside her, "Is the Headmaster upset, that I took off running?"

"Not mad, just concerned," Peter answered wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, and turning to look at Harry, "You do good game, you beat Slytherin, good game."

"Stay away from that house, nothing but a bunch of sneaks," The redhead explained, as he tossed a large pebble into the lake.

"How can you judge them so harshly?" Hermione asked, feeling bad just hearing the redhead hateful word, "They're just students."

"There parents are Death Eaters, responsible for the death of so many muggle borns, and muggle born supporter," Explained the red head, whose face was growing just as red as his hair. "I bet that Malfoy, he had the mark on him."

"You can't blame the child, for there parents behavior, because than that would be a true crime. I am nothing like Thomas Riddle, and I don't-" She was cut off, when the redhead brought his own wand to her throat, but was easily pushed aside by a large metal arm tossing his a good teen feet away.

Peter turned to complete metal, as he approached the redhead, "You not do that again, my Mina is a nice girl."

Harry stared at the young woman surprised, as he helped his friend up, "You're Voldemort's daughter?"

"I don't know who he is, but if he is the same man as my father, than yes I share his blood but not his beliefs," Explained the young woman.

"He murdered my parents, and put Neville Longbottom's parents in a mental state of mind, so please forgive us for our reaction," Explained Harry, a lot more calmer than his friend. "We need to head to the Great Hall, it's almost time for dinner, see you there Hermione."

Hermione was pulled into her boyfriends arms, as he allowed her to cry, with the new news of her fathers past, "There, there, Mina love."

She stared up at her boyfriend, as he dried her tears, "Voldemort has been in the papers, and I think we need to stay, that way we could bring him down once and for all. I need to try to make right, for all the things my father did to these people."

Her boyfriend leaned down, and brought his lips to hers, "I will help."

She just smiled, as she started to lead him back to the castle, "First we need to find Scott, and Bobby, so we could eat in the kitchen again. No doubt that redhead spread the word about me by now," she really didn't understand why the redhead got under her skin. "I am hungry."

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, as much as the others. Sorry for the spelling, and grammar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am glad you guys are liking the story so far, and don't mind me making Ron a jerk, but I really do not like him sometimes. I am having fun writing the chapters, and can't wait to see your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP, and Xmen.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Four**

 **Somewhere Else**

Lucius thought himself better than everyone he came across, the master of his house hold, but in the presence of his 'master' he thought himself nothing but a child. He had been forced to open his home to the Dark Lord, and did whatever he could to please the snake like man, even threatening his son to keep in him the loop of the-boy-who-lived. He fell to his knees, as he entered the room, where his master had summoned him, "You wanted to see me, My Lord?"

"Yes it has come to my attention, that there is a group of visitors, running the grounds of Hogwarts this year," The Dark Lord stared down at his snake, who was circling the blonde, as if it wanted to devire him.

"I know what you know my Lord, my son has been following Potter around, like you had asked him. From what I know, Potter does not interact with the guest, outside there quarters," Answered the aristocrat, not taking his eyes off the floor, "Why do you care for the guest, when the young Potter is what the Prophecy showed, my Lord?"

"I find it parculier that we have guest, now that everyone knows of my return," He stared down at the blonde, as he stood to his feet, "Did your son give a name of the guest?"

"Robert Drake, Peter Rasputin, Hermione Granger, and there tutor Scott Summers," Answered the blonde, as he kept his head down.

The Dark Lord raised his brow, as he heard the familiar name, not believing that there was any similarities, "Granger, find out more about her?" He hurried out of the room, with his robes billowing behind him, leaving the rooms occupants confused.

 **Hogsmeade Weekened**

Hermione held her boyfriends hand, as they walked through the little village, and looked into the shops, "How do you no notice them stare?" she spotted a group of girls, openly oggling her boyfriend, and Bobby, which she had found amusing.

He kissed the top of her head, not paying the girls any attention, and kissed her head, "I see you only, love. Bobby could have girls, yes?"

"I think he like Harry, more than those girls," Hermione explained, spotting her best friend, go into the candy shop with said man, "Can't believe he asked him out."

"Bobby like Harry, so he ask out," Her boyfriend explained, as if it was as simple as that.

"After a month panting after him," Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering the late nights talking with her best friend, and how nervous he had been to ask the Englishman out, "I am just happy he's happy, and hope he won't keep me up, talking about his date all week."

"Hope he will be too distracted, to tale us about new boyfriend," Agreed the large boy, as he lead her into the candy shop.

 **The Headmaster's Office**

"There are seven of them all together," Explained the Headmaster, as he explained to the young woman, who was leaning against his desk, "Every time he kills someone, he puts a piece of his soul into an object, and as far as we are aware there are seven."

"And that is how he was brought back, this group of followers uses one, to bring him back?" Scott asked, standing behind his student.

"We want to him gone," Peter added, resting his hand on his girlfriends shoulder, "My Mina, wants father gone for good."

"He killed my mother when I was three, for reasons I have no idea about, and some of the students here have been through so much because of him," The young woman stared up at one of the potraits, who seemed to be listening intensely, "Let my friends, and I, go collect these objects to destroy them, without the others knowing. There has to be a way to destroy them, teach us the spell. 

Just as she finished her suggestion, a golden sword appeared on the desk in front of her, taking all occupants in the room by surprise.

"Uhm, where did that sword come from?" Bobby asked, staring at the beautiful piece.

"It seems to think you guys are worthy, this is Gryffindor's sword," The Headmaster smiled as the young woman lifted it, before walking to a small closet, where he pulled out a map, "I have marked the spots, where each object could be found, one of them is in the castle. Two others were destroyed already, so it should just be the five now, and you should bring Potter."

"I will not allow his life to be in danger," Bobby exclaimed, not wanting to see the young man hurt, who he was starting to grow close too.

"His magic might be able to help us, Bobby," Hermione explained gently, resting a hand on her best friend arm, and meeting his eyes. "He is safer with us, than at the school, until we put an end to Voldemort."

Her friend just nodded, knowing that his friend was right, but than gave the Headmaster a hard look, "That Ron will no come with us."

"Agree, we not trust Ron, he raised his wand to my Mina," Peter agree, his body turning to metal, as he stood in front of his girlfriend.

"You didn't tell me that, Mina," Scott stared at the young woman, who was like a niece to him, as he checked for any bruises. Than turned to glare at the old man, "You allow your students, to draw there wands onto others? What kind of school are you running here?"

"Scott," The young woman rested a hand to the older mans arm, and softened her expression, "I am alright."

He wrapped his arms around the young woman, and took a deep breath, "Your grandfather would kill me, if I allowed something to happen to you, in the place he trusted you to be safe."

"I already had a young witch, Luna, to send a letter for me with her Owl. He knows what has happened, and understands we're staying for a little while longer," Hermione explained gently, smiling as she thought of the blonde girl, who she found walking alone often.

The Professor stared at the young woman, and stared at the Headmaster, "We will leave first thing in the morning, with the Potter boy."

The Headmaster nodded, as a twinkle appeared in his eyes, "I will have every thing ready to go in the morning."

"Thank you," Was the last thing the young woman said, as her group turned and left the Headmasters office.

 **A/N: I apologize for my spelling, and grammar. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am glad you're liking this story so far, and hope you like that I had Bobby, and Harry Potter end up together. I am trying to do my best at doing Peter's broken English, because I love the way he talks. What did you guys thing of them getting wands, adopting the slogan that the wand chooses the person, many anyone had control of a wand if they choose.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, or Xmen.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Five**

They had just destroyed the fourth Hocrux, when suddenly they were attacked by what Harry later explained to the three remaining, Snatchers. They had been able to keep them away from Harry, only for one of the blondes to sneak up behind the witch, and apperate away with the young woman.

Peter had remained in his Colossus form, since the previous day of the attack, and kidnapping of his Mina. Not believing that he had failed her, in not protecting her, because she told them to make sure that the young wizard, was the one they needed. It was her idea the night before they were attacked, saying it was the only way to be taken to her father.

He begrudgingly agree.

 **Flashback**

 _Hermione had crawled next to her large boyfriend, while the other were outside keeping watch, "Peter, can you make me a promise?"_

" _I promise anything for you," He answered, wrapping his arm around her, and cradling her in his arms._

" _They are getting close, and I could hear there thoughts, talking about my father wanting them to bring me to him. I need to let them take me, and for you to promise to protect the Harry," She was meeting his eyes, and cupping his cheek in one of her hands, "Promise me, you will protect Harry. I will find my way back to you."_

" _I want to go with you," Her boyfriend explained, and sighed when he saw her determined eyes, meeting his, "I promise, you promise you come back."_

" _You can't tell the other my plan, until after when you tell them to stay here," She added, bringing her lips to his, "I love you, Peter."_

" _I love you too, Mina, not happy with plan you make, but trust you," He kissed her lips, before getting to his feet, and than helping her to her own, "Time to keep watch, and eat."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Harry sat beside Bobby, feeling guilty about there friend being taken, and not being able to do anything, "I am sorry, Peter."

The large man looked at the wizard, before standing to his feet, and going into the tent, "We stay here, she find us. She can move like shadow. She make plan, tell me to keep us here, not tell you till after."

Harry quickly stood, and hurried to block the large metal man, from entering the tent, "Did she know they were coming?"

"Yeah, hear there thoughts," Explained Peter, gently shoving the young man away, in order to be alone in the tent.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Hermione stood in the center of the room, as she stared at the snake like man, who was her father, "So we finally meet, Voldemort."

"You know who I am, child?" Asked the snake like man, coming to stand right in front of his daughter, and bringing a bony finger to her chin, "You look just like your mother."

"You have no right to talk about her, after what you did to her." Hissed the young woman, meeting his beady eyes.

"She took you away from me, I wanted you with me, but she took off with you," He explained, as he moved a hand to run through her hair, "You have her curls."

"I have a great many things of my mother," The young woman took a step back, only to feel her arms being tied, by unseen binding causing her to wince.

The Dark Lord turned to look at the spell caster, and waved his wand to him, "Advra Kedabra, no one uses magic on my child," he released the spell, and took her wrist in his hand, "My men can be idiots at times, are you hungry?"

"I destroyed all but one of you Hocruxs," Explained the young woman, noticing his eyes widen slightly, "One more to go, than you're dead forever, letting me to pay back all those families you have harmed." She allowed thick darkness to cover the room, as she cast her new wand at everyone, casting the slicing charm which Professor Snape taught her, and watched as the bodies covered the ballroom floor, leaving just her father alive. "You're next father," she explained, as she cast the slicing charm multiple times, causing Voldemort to vanish in dust." She collected all the wands from the bodies, and allowed herself to turn into a shadow, as she made her way back to her friends.

 **Back with the Gang**

Peter, and Scott, were sitting by the fire, as they worked on the small dinner for the group. When Hermione came out of the shadow of the tree near by, causing her teacher to fall off the log, and her boyfriend to immediately embrace her, "You are safe?"

"I am safe, and they are all gone," Explained the young woman yawning, after assuring her boyfriend, "We can go back to Hogwarts, and tell the Headmaster, but first I need to give Harry the potion." She reached into her pocket, of the cloak she had bought early that year, and brought out a vile with black potion."

Bobby came out of the tent, when hearing his best friend, and reached out his hand, "I want to be there with him, give me the potion." He took the vile from the young woman, and walked back into the tent, knowing the three were following,

"Remember, Snape said he will only die for thirty minutes, than come back to us," Assured Scott, as he knelt beside where Harry had been reading, and watch as Bobby uncapped the bottle.

Hermione smiled assuringly at the two men, "Harry, I killed Voldemort. We rather do this now, instead of people barging in at the school."

"I trust Snape," Harry explained, allowing his boyfriend to bring the vile to his mouth, before going limp into his boyfriends arms.

Bobby instantly lifted his boyfriend, and carried him over to the bed, to gently lay down with him, "I will let you know when he's awake," he waved everyone out of tent, before turning back to watch the man he cared about.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and sorry for my grammar, and spelling.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am glad you are liking the story, and hope I don't grow to disapoint you with other chapters. Thank you for your kind reviews, they always brighten my days.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, of Xmen.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Six**

This was not like the courtrooms they saw on TV, but that was what the Headmaster had described, when she offered to stand for some of the Slytherine.

"Will you find yourself responsible for Draco Malfoy, Greggory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, The Greengrass sisters, and Pansy Parkinson?" The Head of the council asked, staring at the four students, "and do you have a place for them?"

"I will be speaking on behalf of my grandfather Charles Sebastian Xavier, who agree to take in said parties, and welcome them to his school. They each will be well supervised, and be taught to live in a setting, without use of there wands," She stared at the Slytherine, who had been more than accepting, of getting out of there families shadows, even if it meant going to a different country. "They have made a wizards vow, before turning in there wands, to learn to live amongst the muggles. These young men, and woman, are not there parents, which I will help you see in the future to come."

"We have signed our assets over as a donation to the school, and will allow Miss Granger to distribute it back to us, as she sees responsibly," Added Blaise, as he straightened his collar, "I want to change my surname to Summer, as would Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinsons. While Draco would like to take the name Xavier along with the Greengrass sister," he looked towards the American teacher, who gave them a nod of agreement, and did the same towards the young woman.

"My grandfather has agreed to the adoption, and welcomes them," Assured the young woman.

"Ass do I," Added Scott, walking over to stand between the children, who would share his name, "I will be responsible for them, along with all the staff at our school."

"Does anyone of the council disagree?" The head of the council ask, than raised her right hand, "Whoever agrees raise your right hand." All but one witch in a ugly pink suit dress raised there had, and the law was passed. "We wish the young group, the best of luck in there new future, that is all," and she hit the gravel to the desk.

Hermione looked to where her grandfather was sitting, between the Minister of Magic, and Dumbledore. She hurried and leapt into his arms, "Thank you for what you are allowing grandfather, they really deserve the chance to be great, without there name following them."

Xavier smiled at his grandchild, and allowed her to sit on his lap, as they started to push through the crowd, "I am so very proud of you, my girl, and your mother is smiling down on you."

"Yes you have given hope to the Wizarding Ward, and cared for the Slytherine, who our society unfortunately would look down upon thank you," The Headmaster of Hogwarts added, smiling towards his ex students, than noticed Harry, holding the hand of Bobby, "I am glad Harry had found a family with you guys, and wish him the best of success," he added, before walking to the floo station, and disappearing out of sight.

Peter pulled his girlfriend into his large arms, and brought his mouth down to her, for a small but loved filled kiss, "We go home now, with new friends, yes?"

"Yes, I have a jet waiting for all of you guys, and everyone is looking forward to you return," Xavier answered, just happy to have his family back, and his now adopted children, "Let's get home."

Hermione smiled, as she fell behind her group, and walked beside Draco, "Thank you for trusting my family."

"Thank you for writing you grandfather, and asking if he could take us in," The blonde returned, patting the young womans shoulder, "You really are amazing, and am proud to be related to you, sister."

"Actually you're my uncle, and aunts now," She teased, causing a groan from the blonde.

 **Flashback**

 _Hermione, Peter, and Bobby, were sitting in the library a couple days after there adventure, when they were approached by the three Slytherines. She set her book down, and leaned into her boyfriends arms, not knowing how the children of the parents she killed would treat her, "Can I help you?"_

" _May we please have a seat?" The dark skinned wizard ask, holding the chair out for the girl in there group, "This is Pansey Parkinson, the blonde is Draco Malfoy, and my name is Blaise Zabini. I believe you may had come across our parents, when you took down Voldemort."_

" _Look every thought in that room had nothing but harm, for the world which you all lived with, and they had to be taken care of. I am sorry you lost you-" Hermione started, only to be paused when the blondes thin hand raised, "I'm sorry."_

" _We're not sorry," Pansy commented, not even blinking. "My father use to rape my mother, and beat the shit out of me, whenever I was not at school."_

" _Most of our parents abused us, except for Blaise's mom, who was murdered when she refused to join the Voldemort," Answered Draco, taking a seat beside the young woman of his group, as the other young man took a seat on her other side._

" _We owe you a debt of gratitude," Blaise added, accepting the hand of his friend, "We are going to be on trial in a week, and they will determine if it's safe for us to live with our community."_

" _With some our last name if found innocent, we won't be able, or treated fair after what our parents did. Or planned to since you stopped them before there plan took effect." The young woman explained, "We're actually considering turning in our wand, and learning to live with the muggles. At least they won't be able to judge us, just wish I knew a way to change my last name."_

 _Scott, who had come up behind the group in the middle of the conversation, stood behind the three magic students, "I can adopt you guys, and am sure Professor Xavier, if a certain granddaughter of his wrote him, would welcome you to our school. We could teach you to live without you magic, if you would like to be adopted."_

 _Hermione smiled, knowing how much her professor wanted kids, thought of the kids at the academy as his family. She knew his off was honest, because he had worried about these students, after they returned to the school, "I will write my grandfather immediately, and am sure he would gladly give his last name, to some of you as well."_

 _Peter was the first to reach a hand out towards the blonde, "You will be welcome, and I would be proud to have you as friends."_

" _It would be cool having you guys, and you could see what we do at our school," Bobby added, shaking the other wizards hand._

 _Hermione did the same to the other girl, before going to head back to the tower, "I will write grandfather right now," she explained, hurrying out of the library, with Peter, right behind her._

 **End of Flashback**

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and please forgive the spelling errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am glad you like the fanfic, and I really appreciate the wonderful reviews. I hope I won't disappoint you in future episodes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Xmen.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Seven**

 **A Year Later**

Hermione smiled as she found her boyfriend in the gardens, looking into the pond, "What are you doing out here, Professor Peter?"

"You no call me Professor, I still your Peter," Her boyfriend explained, reaching her hand out towards his girlfriend, and leading her around to sit on his lap, "You want something?"

"I just haven't seen my boyfriend all day, and was getting a little lonely," The young woman answered as she kissed his chin, "I wish I was eighteen to, than I wouldn't have to take classes, and go out on missions to help you guys."

"I love you, and not want you to get hurt," Peter explained, as he held her to his chest, and rubbed her back, "You are amazing woman, helping Draco, Daphne, and Astoria, to be able to find what they love, and not be sad."

"Astoria, she hasn't been having nightmares, and grandfather has spent a lot of time with her," Explained Hermione, remembering the once Hogwarts students first couple months here, and how the youngest woke with nightmares. "I am just happy she's sleeping through the night now."

"Blaise he helps her too," Peter had become close friend with dark skinned wizard, and formed a sort of bond with the other guys, along with Bobby.

"How were your training classes today," She stood to her feet so she could stand behind him, and rub his large muscles, "Bobby said you seemed stressed."

"I worry about us sometime, but I not let my personal life interfere with training. Draco, and Bobby, need to learn to work as team," Peter explained, letting out a loud sigh, as he stared at his hands.

"Why do you worry about us, do you not want to date anymore, be-" She was quickly pulled back onto his lap, and met with very eager lips.

After the intensely emotional kiss, he held her in his arms again, and stroked her hair, "I want to marry you, but I worry you not want marriage," admitted Peter. "I not want to break up with you, and no one come between us."

"I would love to marry you, I don't know where the idea I wouldn't came from, we been together since I was fourteen, and you always been there to protect me since you arrived when I was five." She smiled to assure him, as she kept eye contact with him, "There is no other guy for me in the romance department, and you do a good job making sure the others know." She kissed his cheek, before getting to her own feet, "When you finally ask me, I won't hesitate with my answer, I promise you that Peter. Now let's go get some food, before Greg, and Vincent, take all your food."

He stopped her from dragging him behind her, and turned her to face him, with a wide smile on his face, "I ask question now, you be my wife?"

"I hope you asked my grandfather, but my answer is always yes," She answered, allowing him to swoop her up in his arms, and kiss her, "But can we weight until summer at least, than I won't have to worry about classes anymore," she answered allowing a black cloud of smoke to surround them, and hide them from view, "We could eat later."

"Not hungry anyway," Agreed the large metal man, before recapturing her lips.

 **The Next Day**

Hermione sat in her grandfathers office, and stared out his window at the training session, between Scott, and her boyfriends groups. She couldn't stop the smile, as she remembered the previous night.

"So Peter asked you to marry him?" Xavier asked, following his grandchilds focus, after noticing her playing with her ringless finger. "And you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes, we belong to eachother," She answered turning to face the older man, and taking his hand, "I want to marry him during the summer, than we could go traveling around, and search for other mutants. That was the plan you had for me, for when I graduated from school, was to search the list of people you gave me."

"I will fill better that you're not going alone," Her grandfather smiled assuringly, before reaching into his inner pocket, and pulling out a small envelope, "I already filled out the papers, which woud allow you to marry him before your eighteen, since you don't turn eighteen till next Christmas. I trust Peter with your heart, just as you always have, and I hope to be the one to lead you down the isle. Any where special you plan to have the wedding?"

"Well I was hoping Hank would marry us, since he has always been there, when Peter, needed some one to talk to," Explained the young woman, walking over to her grandfathers book case, and pulling out a photo album, "I can't see myself without Peter, that is what love's about, isn't?"

"It's a small part of being in love," Xavier smiled, coming to stop beside his granddaughter, and taking the album out of her hand, "I have so many picture, where he is not part of them, you, Bobby, and Peter."

"Peter, he's always been around, even when I got mad at him for telling on me, when I was trying to run away when you grounded me," She laughed as she remembered her younger self, and the large boy who later became her true love.

"You had a hard time adjusting, when you came here after your moms death, and when you overheard my thoughts you thought I didn't want you," Her grandfather answered, remembering the situation, and how thankful he was to the little metal boy. "I am glad I was able to reach you before you shadowed away."

"I only ran away to the pool house," She admitted, after all those years. "I didn't really know where to go, just that the pool house had a bed, and I was tired."

"I didn't know you were hiding there," He took his granddaughters hands, and brought them to his lips. "I have always been proud to be your grandfather."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek, "Thank you grandfather, and I would love for you to give me away."

 **Two Weeks Later**

"I got you something, when Hank took me to city," Peter was sitting in the living room, with his fiancee in his arms, fidgeting with her left hand, "Not right to ask for hand, when I had no ring so I got ring for you, and I want you to wear." He slipped a silver band onto her finger, which had a heart shaped ruby in the center, and brought her hand to his mouth for a gentle kiss, "I know you not like diamond, so I buy ruby heart ring instead."

"You didn't have to buy me a ring, but I am so glad you did," Hermione exclaimed jumping onto his lap, and bringing her mouth to his, since everyone else was asleep.

He brought her closer to him, as he deepened the already heated kiss, before suddenly putting her back to the side, "Not now, not here, when we are married."

She smiled at how red his face was, before snuggling back into his side, "Let's just finish the movie, and than we can go to bed."

"Yeah, good idea," Peter agreed, kissing the top of his fiancee's hair, "Can't wait till you my wife."

 **A/N: Please review, and sorry for the spelling, and grammar. I hope you still like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am glad you like the fanfic, and I really appreciate the wonderful reviews. I hope I won't disappoint you in future episodes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Xmen.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Seven**

 **Dresses**

"I still can't get over how much of a selection muggles have, when it comes to clothes," Pansy was admiring a roll of green formal dresses, as she tagged along with the bride to be, and her new mentor Storm. She had become one of Hermione's first female best friends, and she had been chosen as the Maid-Of-Honor, while the Greengrass sisters were to be bridesmaids, along with her boyfriend friend Kat. "How do you like this style, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as the knee length dress, and admired the bead work, "I don't want green though, but you did say you could change the color later, so I guess if you both agree I approve."

"That dress will look beautiful on all you girls," Storm wrapped her arm around the young witch, and turned to Hermione. She had been like an aunt to the bride to be, and was pleased to be asked to join the two girls. "I can't believe you are to be wed in two weeks."

"Draco, and I, are waiting until we've traveled for a couple of years, before we get married," The witch explained, as she started eyeing wedding dresses, "Now we need to find a dress for you."

"I'll just wear the same dress as you guys, just spell it Ivory for me instead of white," Hermione explained, walking to where the shoes were, and finding a pair she like, "These will be easy to move in, incase something happens."

"Your grandfather, and everyone will ensure your wedding goes on, without any earth shattering disasters," The Professor promised, wrapping her arms around the young woman, and smiling, "Now you could where the same style dress, but we need to find something to compliment your hair, maybe a tiara, or-"

"I want roses braided into a crown around my head, with some ringlets follow loosely," Explained Hermione, as she brought five of the matching dresses, her shoes to the registers, "I honestly can't wait until I am officially Mrs. Hermione Peter Rasputin."

"Peter can't wait either," The older woman smiled, as the three headed out of the store, "I heard him go over his vows six times already."

"He is such a softy," Pansey giggled, as she remembered watching the large man, and how he looked after her new best friend, "I think Bobby, Blaise, and Harry went suite shopping today, so we better get back home and hide the dresses."

"Sounds like a smart plan," Agreed Hermione, as Storm, drove towards the mansion.

 **A Week Later**

Hermione smiled as she stared down at the small garden below her, from the bedroom of the house her grandfather helped her buy, as a wedding gift, "So what do you think, Peter?"

"It's our home, so I am happy," Answered the large man, as he came up behind his girl, and wrapped his arms around her, "It not noisy, I get lonely when you go home, Bobby, and Harry, not understand."

After purchasing the house, they had agreed that Peter would live in it alone, until after the wedding. That way they could get the home ready, for when they became husband, and wife. She had fallen in love with the small victorian home, and had begged her grandfather to be allowed to use her inheritance, in order to buy her a home for her future family. It had taken a little magic from Blaise, and Draco, but they had been able to shrink the home, and move it towards the woods, of where her grandfathers mattress was. Her grandfather didn't want her to be off the property so agreed to allow them to rebuild the house, on part of the mansions land.

"You could always come to the mansion if you get too lonely, but it's not like we're far away love," The young woman giggled, as she left the room that would be her office, for when she did her universities online. She smiled at her boyfriend, as she reached out her arm, "Plus just seven more days, and I will be all yours."

"I like sound of that," The larger man smiled, as he took her hand, and allowed her to follow them.

She returned the smile, as she brought them to the small kitchen, "Now let me make you lunch, and you could see I know how to cook."

"You cook pancake for birthday, I know you can cook," Peter reminded, as he sat at the small table, "I eat whatever you prepare, you hear no complain from me."

"Good," She teased, before getting started on there lunch.

She loved this man, and couldn't wait to marry him...

 **A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, and hope you still like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am glad you like the fanfic, and I really appreciate the wonderful reviews. I hope I won't disappoint you in future episodes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Xmen.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Seven**

Hermione stared at the four women, as they were there matching burgundy gowns, and than stared down at hers in Ivory. Which a been magically lengthened to mid calf, and the sleeves had came from just her shoulders, to just above her wrist. Her hair had a crown of Ivory roses, and she carried a single Ivory rose, as her bridal party had a single burgundy rose in each there hair.

Pansy smiled as she took the nervous brides hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You look beautiful, Hermione."

Astoria giggled behind her hand, "Can't believe we got Blaise, and Draco, to where burgundy at all, after how much we hated the Gryffindor house."

"He is just happy to be accepted," Harry explained, as he met the girls in the foyer, with Bobby on his arm. He blushed when his boyfriend kissed his cheek, beside Kat, "You look nice Kat."

Kat smiled at the wizard, as she looked at his suite, "You look handsome as well Harry."

Bobby stood beside Pansey, since he was to be the best man, and smiled as the other two groomsmen entered. He looked behind him to the bride, and whistled, "Peter won't be able to keep his hands off you, after today you know."

"The only thing stopping me from leaving the house at night now, is because he is a gentlemen, and believes in waiting." The bride agreed, smiling as everyone got to there spots, "Now all we need is-"

"You grandfather," Charles asked, as he wheeled beside his granddaughter, and took her hand in his, "I was calming down a nervous groom."

Hermione just smiled, as she thought of her soon to be husband.

* * *

 **T** he back garden was decorated beautifully, in ivory, and burgundy roses, and candles magically floating in the pond. There special tree was where the alter ended, with half the school sitting in attendance, to watch there classmates tie the not. Everyone at the school was her family, and helped in the decoration of her big day, which mean a great deal to the couple.

Henry was standing in his black, and white suite, his blue fur standing out against the materiel. He shook Charles hand, before the older man went to sit beside storm, and than turned to the groom, "See I told you she wouldn't run."

"I no my Mina, she not run from me," Peter smiled, as he held his brides small hands, within his much larger one, "You are beautiful, I am luck man."

Hermione blushed as his words hit her, before looking at Henry, "Get started, don't no how much longer I could stand here, and not kiss this man."

Everyone in the crowd laughed, or made cat calls, as the groom now wear a blush. Henry (Hank) placed his blue hand over the couples, and looked at the groom, "Today you are standing here before God, family, and friends, about to promise this young woman, that you will be there for the rest of your life for her. You are promising eachother to be faithful, equal parties in this union, and I couldn't be more honored for being the one to unite you as one. Let's get started, Peter you wrote your own vows, right?"

"I write good vows, but all I find myself able remember, is I promise to love you till death. I not let harm come to you, and will always treat you the way, which you deserve to be treated. I love you Mina," Peter brought a hand to her cheek, and smiled as she leaned her head into his palm, "You are my world, knew that since we date."

The bride wiped her tears, as she looked at Henry, who was wiping his own eyes, She entwined her fingers with the hand, that had been pressed against her cheek a second before, as she met her grooms eyes, "Peter, for as long as we been friend, and started to date, you have been all that I needed, and still need. I am so happy that we are here today, and about to become husband, and wife, with everyone here to witness. I am ready to walk through life with you, as your partner, love, and wife. Thank you for loving me, and accepting my love in return, I love you."

Henry smiled as the couple placed there rings, onto eachothers fingers, and looked towards the crowd, "The couple had asked me to make the wedding short, so now that the rings are exchanged, I think I will skip over rather anyone object or not. So with great honor, it is my privledge to announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Peter Rasputin," he leaned in towards the large man, and grinned, "You should kiss your bride now, before you burst."

Hermione was meant with very eager lips, as the guess all clapped, and cheared for the newly weds. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she allowed him to swoop her up in his arms, and lead her back down the isle towards the mansion. "RECEPTION IS INSIDE THE BARN!" She shouted, before dissapearing into the Mansions.

Laughter could be heard from the guest, as her groom lead her to her old room, and tossed her on her bed.

* * *

 **H** ermione giggled as she stared up from her childhood bed, to see her groom eagerly unbuttoning his shirt, "Most couples wait until after the reception, love."

"We not most couple, I wait till legally wed, now make you mine," Peter explained, revealing his muscular chest, "I fantasy about you in here, when I was only student, and now want to make come true."

"Well it's a good thing I have my reception clothes, and yours, in my old cloeset," The new bride teased, before allowing her new husband to have his fantasy fulfilled. She was lucky Bobby, and Harry, gave her a heads up about this plan ahead of time.

Married life is interesting so far...

 **A/N: So I hope you liked the wedding, and the eagerness. Please read, and review. I will have some of the reception in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the spelling, and grammar. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or XMEN.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Ten**

Peter couldn't help but stare down at the woman in his arms, as he listened through the window, "Sound like guest have good time."

"We should really get to the reception, before they start to worry about us," Hermione explained, wrapping a sheet around herself, and walked to where her gown had gently be laid out on Kat's bed. She smiled at her husband, who was finishing buttoning his collard shirt, "Thank you for being as gentle as possible."

"I not want to hurt you, this is your first time," He helped with the zipped of her dress, and pressed a kiss to her exposed neck, "You are beautiful bride, but afraid I not know how to put flowers back in hair."

She giggled as petals fell between his hands, landing on the floor, "Pansy used a ton of bobby pins, so my hair still looks the same, even without the roses."

"Hair is beautiful," He took her by the hand, and lead her out of the room, and towards the back doors leading to the barnyard, "Time to celebrate with friends."

Blaise, and Bobby, gave the couple a knowing look, as they leaned against one of the food table. Blaise opened his arms, and wrapped them around the bride, "You made such a beautiful bride, and congratulations to both of you."

Hermione smiled at the french man, as her husband held her closely, "Thank you for being a part of our special day," she kissed his cheek, before making her way to her long time best friend, "Bobby, you made a wonderful best man, thank you for being such a great friend," she kissed his cheek, before making her way to where her grandfather, and storm were seated.

Peter pulled out his wife's chair, as they joined her grandfather, and Storm. He smiled at his weather wielding professor, "You look lovely today, Storm."

Storm smiled at her students, as she reached for his hand, "You are very sweet, Patrick, and I am happy for the both of you." She stood to her feet, and made her way to the small stage, where there was a microphone. She looked towards the guest, "Now that the newlyweds decided to join us, why don't we start this reception off, with the couples first dance." She turned to the couple, as they made there way to the dance floor, before going back to her own seat.

The reception went on till past midnight...

* * *

 **A Month Later**

The training room was covered with total blackness, causing the other occupant in the room to become unaware of his surrounding. By the time the other occupant got a glimpse of the shadow figure, he was pinned down to the ground, with a unseen weight holding his arms in place.

A quick peck to his lips, then the darkness faded, and his wife came into view straddling him. Peter smiled up at his wife, "You are getting better, could feel weight of shadow, not just see. Just hope you do not plan, on kissing enemies." He teased.

"I been working with Storm, and Scott," Hermione explained, getting back to her feet, "And my lips only belong to you."

"Good to know, love," The larger man explained, wrapping his arms around the woman he loved, "Not able to use ability with your shadow strength, when aimed directly at me."

"I was using my mind control, making you think you couldn't," She answered, smiling at the surprise expression. She learned she could control thoughts, without the recipient knowing shortly after returning back from Hogwarts, and could do more than just communicate via mind."

"You always amaze me," Complimented the young man, bringing his wife in for a kiss, before leading her out of the training room, "Do we have dinner in Mansion, go out, or cook at home?"

"We order pizza, and have a movie night, just the two of us," She answered, taking his offered hand, as they made there way to the exit.

"Sound like good plan," Agreed Peter, smiling as his wife lead him towards there home, "Like spending time with you, when we can."

"I would hope so, we have a life time together," Teased Hermione, smiling sweetly at her husband.

 **Another Couple Months Later**

Hermione smiled as she listened in on her husbands class, as he taught the class about working together, and using there gifts as one. She raised her hand, ganging the attention of her husband.

"You got question, Mrs. Rasputin?" Peter asked, with a glint in her eyes.

"How can a portal wielder, and a weather manipulater work together?" Hermione asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I not know answer, cause my ability is my own, all I could suggest is they work together to learn," Answered the Professor, as he turned to write on the blackboard, which had been provided in the training classroom. 'We learn when we work together.'

"How do you and Mrs. Rasputin work together, when training for missions?" Asked one of the girls in the front row, who was able to manipulate electricity.

"She can tell team members, where to stand for attack, by listening to enemies thoughts," Peter answered, ask he stood in front of the girl (Jubilee), "You can manipulate electric device, which can help when try to distract team, so other member could set to attack. But you no need to attack, you still only fourteen, to young to worry about fight." He went back to the front of the class, as the bell rang for the end of the day, "Have good weekend, and stay safe."

Hermione waited until the rest of the class left the room, before closing the door to the training room, and wrapping her arms around her husbands neck, "Bobby, Harry, you, and I, were invited back to Scottland, for an anniversary ball, and a wedding. Would you be interested in attending them?"

"You know I go where you go," Was the simple answer of her husband, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulling her in for a kiss, "You want to go?"

"I definitely want to attend the wedding, because Luna was always sweet to me while we were at the school, but the Minister of Magic wants us to be the honored guest, and I think it would be rude to turn him down." Explained Hermione, smiling as she thought of her friends, who she net at the school, "So yes I want to go."

"Than we go," Agreed the large man, "We go to Scotland."

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the spelling, and grammar. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or XMEN.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Eleven**

 **A Couple Months Later**

Hermione frowned as she stood in the medical room, as Gene looked her over, "I can't shadow travel anymore, all that happens is shadow animals, but I can't physically shadow myself or others."

"How about your mind control?" The doctor asked, staring at the young woman, who was like a niece to her.

"Actually I was so worried about not shadowing, I didn't even try using my mind control," She closed her eyes, as she concentrated on Bobby, and was unable to feel the link. She opened her eyes, and stared at the older woman, "I can't feel anyone."

Gene turned to the table, and picked up the white stick, which she had the young woman use when first arriving, "Have you been feel sick, or anything?" She asked with a knowing smile.

The young woman nodded, as she placed a hand to her stomach, "A little nausea's, but haven't gotten sick." She noticed the stick, and rolled her eyes, "What does the pointless test say, still don't see why you had me take that test, I haven't missed a period."

"Well this pointless test, says you're pregnant, and I will draw blood too," The doctor explained, as she took the syringe, "I will run an ultrasound, and we'll see what's going on, and the blood will hopfully tell me what is wrong with your absent abilities."

"The young woman laid down, as she allowed the doctor to examine her abdomen, and stared at the image, "Is that really a-" 

"Your baby, yes, It look about seven weeks old, which explains you not knowing," Gene answered, than looked at the blood tube, as she placed it in her machine. "I will let you know your other results, but for now go and find your husband."

Hermione nodded, as she adjusted her clothes, and walked to the exit, "Thank you, Gene."

* * *

Peter was in the training room, when he caught sight of his wife leaving the medical room across the way, and hurried to her. "Are you sick, what is wrong?"

"We need to get our things, we are leaving to Scotland tonight, and make sure the boys have there things ready," Hermione ignored the question, as she continued to walk to the elevator, "I will meet you at the jet in an hour."

He jumped into the elevator, and stopped it from moving, as he turned his wife to face him, "What doctor Grey say, are you okay?"

"She took blood to find out why I can't use my abilities, and said she would let me know," She answered half truthfully, not ready to tell him the truth, but knowing she would have too, "She had me take a pregnancy test as well, and it came back positive."

"Positive is good, yes?" Ask a now grinning husband, as he took his wife's hand in his, "We have baby?"

"Yes, we're having a baby," The young woman answered, giving a sigh of relief, "I was nervous you'd freak out, since we never talked about children."

"Not mean I not hope," Assured Peter, wrapping his large arms, around his petite bride, "I love you, and baby you grow."

"I am still getting use to the news, so let's keep it between the two of us," Hermione explained, then has a sudden thought, as she looked up at her husband, "I have a feeling my grandfather will know, as soon as he sees us, before we take off to Scotland." She closed her eyes, as she allowed her husband to hold her, as she thought of the best way to tell her grandfather.

* * *

"Grandfather, can we talk to you please?" Hermione asked, as she leaned against the doorway, and looked into the large office of her grandfather.

Peter was standing protectively behind her, with a hand to her lower back, "Please sir, before we get on jet."

"I always have time for you two," The older man assured, gesturing to two empty chairs, knowing only his granddaughter would sit. He wheeled around the large desk, and sat beside the young woman, taking a hold of her hand, "Is this about your abilities being gone?"

"I still don't know the cause of that yet, but Gene said she would tell me, as soon as she find out," The young woman explained, as she turned to face her grandfather, allowing a small smile to appear, "Before you get into Gene, or my husbands thoughts. We wanted to tell you that I am pregnant."

Charles wrapped his arms around his granddaughter, and reached for his grandson in-laws arm, in a loving embrace, "I am happy for the two of you, and will keep in touch with Gene, to see if I could help find the cause of your absent abilities."

"Maybe baby got gift," Suggested the soon to be father, gaining the other two's attention.

Hermione smiled proudly at her husband, before looking back to her grandfather, "How soon can you tell if a child has an ability?"

"I don't know the answer to that, but it would not surprise me if that is the case, which would cause me to wander," The older man explained, as he wheeled back to his desk, and grabbed a stack of ungraded papers, "I will be expecting a call when you arrive to Scotland, so please don't worry about the time, just let me know you made it to the hotel safely."

"Of course grandfather," Assured the young woman, as she got to her feet, and started to lead her husband out of the room. "We'll see you later, grandfather."

"Safe travels you two," The Headmaster parted, smiling as he watched his grandchildren leave, before turning to a picture of his daughter, "You're little Mina is growing up, and making me a great-grandfather."

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and please review, and read. Thank you for your encouraging reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the spelling, and grammar. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or XMEN.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Twelve**

Hermione stared at the blonde, who was waiting patiently inside the pub, to take them to the magical world, "Luna, you look so beautiful, now when am I going to meet your lucky husband?"

"You met him while you attended the school, we're about to reach his, and his brothers shop," Answered the blonde, glancing down at her friend stomach, "Congratulations by the way, and sorry we were unable to go to your wedding, from what Harry writes Ron, it was trully beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as Mina," Peter added, holding his wife's hand, as they followed the blonde down the small street, "Been long time, forget how crowded it is."

"Everyone is gathering last minute things for the ball tomorrow," The witch explained, stopping so a family could pass them, before entering the purple shop.

A loud explosion was the first thing heard upon entering the shop, causing Peter to go into metal form, and cover his wife, and Luna, "Stay down."

Luna gently pushed the metal arm off, as she stood to her feet, and turned to look at her guest, "I assure you that we're safe, my husband, and his twin are known to blow things up in there lab. They are working on a plush animal, tha6t can keep memories, and must had missed a spell." She smiled at the young woman, as she took her by the hand, "You'll be staying in there guest apartment, so you won't need to worry about paying for a hotel, and we magicked it so you could make muggle calls."

"We're not worried about the cost, but thanks for letting us stay," Hermione's smile widened, when two familiar redheads emerged from the back room, both equally covered with ash. "George, congratulations on your engagement?"

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Fred, trying to keep a neutral expression.

The woman just rolled her eyes, as she looked at the fake, "Because Fred, when you two came out of the room, your twins hand automatically went for Luna's, while yours remained behind your back."

"She isn't considered the brightest witch for nothing," Luna added, smiling at her friend, as she was pulled into her fiancee's side. "George, and I, want to have a small wedding, and only invited Bobby, Peter, Harry, and you, to our wedding at the Barrow."

George leaned in towards the blonde, and kissed her cheek, before looking at the two, "I heard Harry and Bobby, will be staying there to catch up with Ron, since they haven't seen each other."

"Bobby, he told me that this morning, which I think is great," Hermione remembered the youngest Weasley son, and frowned as she remembered him drawing his wand at her, "I hope he isn't still bent over my father being Tom Riddle."

"Mom grounded him for the whole summer, after she learned what he did to you, and made him do the chores by himself," Explained Fred, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "We had fun pranking him all summer. He is seated with his slag of a wife in the back, so you won't have to worry about him, he doesn't leave his wive's side."

The brunette reached for her husbands hand, as she heard what happened, her eyes watering slightly, "I hope I didn't cause to much trouble for your family."

"For defeating the most evil man in the world, and saving thousands of lives, oh yeah family hates you," Teased George, as he wrapped his arm around the brunette, as his twin did the same not phased by the metal man.

"You're a bloody hero to us, my the family hasn't stopped bragging, when they learned the wizarding world hero was attending Georges wedding," Assured Fred, as he started leading the group to the top floor, to the guest room. If you need anything, just let us know."

Peter took his wife in his arms, as the stepped into there room, and looked at the twins, "Thank you for room, we go to sleep now, tired after jet ride here."

Fred, and George, tilted dramatically before following the blonde back downstairs, "We'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Hermione shut the door, and turned to her husband, with a small smile on her face, "That was interesting."

"If remember right, they prank Bobby, when we were at school," The large man remembered, eyeing the room suspiciously.

Hermione just laughed, as he husband cautiously looked around the room, this is going to be a fun visit.

 **The Wedding Reception**

Hermione smiled as her best friend twirled her around the dance floor, as her husband danced with Harry, "How are you enjoying the Burrow?"

"The Weasley's think I need to eat more, I swear I had five helping every meal, in the last three days," Bobby commented, as he stared down at his friend, gently dipping her, "So when are you going to tell me about the baby?"

The young woman's eyes widened, as she stared at her best friend, "How did-"

"The way your husband hasn't left your side, unless it's with me or Harry, since we got off the Jet," Answered a satified Ice wielder, as he hugged his friend, "How far are you?"

"I think almost two months, since we been here almost a week," Answered his friend, as she watched her husband dip Harry, and the young man laugh, "I think our loves are having way to much fun."

Bobby smiled as he watched his partner, as he took a hold of his best friends hand, "I think you're right, we should do something it, don't you think?"

Peter must have had the same thought, as he lead the young man towards his wife, and her friend, "Time to switch partner, want wife back."

"I need a bit of a break, didn't know Peter could dance," Exclaimed Harry, as he clung onto his boyfriend, who happily wrapped an around him, "I could use a drink."

"Don't over do it you two," Hermione called, as her two friends headed towards the drink bar. She wrapped her arms around her husband, as he slid his own to her waist, "I have danced with George, Fred, Arthur, and Bobby, now I want to just dace with my handsome husband, and maybe get some more of that Shepherds pie."

"Let's find you seat, and I get you pie," The large man promised, leading his bride to the bridal table, where they had been assigned to sit. He looked over at the bride, who was smiling at the two, as her new husband talked to his twin, "Will be back, wife is tired of dancing."

Luna reached for her friends hand, and smiled up at the metal man, "I will keep your wife company, don't worry about a thing, I won't let the nargles bother her."

The large man nodded confusedly, as he left the two woman to talk, "Good."

Hermione smiled at the blonde, who was now telling her about the said creatures, with as much athusiasm as she had when talking about her books. She happily wrapped her arms around the bride, "I am so thankful you invited me to your wedding, you're the sweetest woman I know, and my first friend at Hogwarts."

"You're my first friend period, and am glad you were able to make it," The blonde smiled, as she returned the hug, "I am so very g;ad we met."

Hermione enjoyed the rest of the night.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the amazing reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am going to my grandmothers house for her birthday, so I will try to get this chapter out to you before Thursday. Thank you so much for you generous reviews, I really enjoy reading them every time I feel low. You guys are so wonderful...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or Xmen.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Thirteen**

"Still can't believe they invited you here." Came a familiar hard voice, after what your father did, you should be in Azkaban, along with those other Slytherine, which you managed to pardon."

She was waiting by the front door of the Burrow, when she heard a familiar voice, which she had been trying to avoid during wedding. Her husband was getting there coats, so she was waiting with a hand on her still flat stomach. She stared at the woman beside him, recognizing her as Lavender Brown, who was trying to lead her husband away. "I did what was fair, and they are doing amazing in America, away from wizards like you."

"Ron please, she saved our world," Lavender tried to reason.

The drunk redhead just shook his wife off, as he took a step closer to the other woman, "I should just finish what I started, and rid the world of any Riddle," he raised his wand, and was about to cast a spell, when again a large metal arm shoved him away.

Hermione stood behind her husband, since he had gently urged her too, "Peter, he's drunk, and doesn't-"

Peter ignored his wife, as he pulled out the wand he got last time they were there, and cast a binding spell which he was good at during there time at school, "You no threaten my wife, she is good woman with large heart, and you are not good man. Family should be ashamed, that you raise wand at innocent woman, and you push your wife. She too good for you."

Lavender smiled at the large man, before turning to the other woman, as she kept her wand to her own husband, "I am sorry for my husbands outburst, and thank you for what you did, I will make sure he keeps his distance."

"As will we Deary," Came the voice of the matron of the house, as she began to levitate her son, into the house. She paused at the door, and gave a genuince smile, "Thank you for attending the wedding, Bobby, and Harry, they decided to stay at a hotel in muggle London. They will meet you at the ball." She explained, before shutting the door behind the group.

"Are you okay?" Peter turned to face his bride, and examined her top to bottom, "He no good scum in school, and now no good scum as man."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband, and brought his lips to hers, in a very loving kiss, "You're my savior again, and I love you."

"I not let evil person hurt, My Mina," He promised, as they walked to the families outside floo connection, "Promise."

"I know," The young woman smiled, as they stepped into the floo.

She loved her husband.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning in the Weasley guest apartment, with her husbands arms wrapped securily around her, "Peter, love?"

"Hmmmm?" Came his sleepy mumble, as he squeezed her a little more tightly, "Tires, sleep is good."

She couldn't help the smile that appeared across her face, as she tried lifting his arm, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"You come back to bed, we had big day yesterday, and I want to spend morning holding my wife," The large man explained, opening his eyes as he loosened his grip.

She quickly kissed his cheek, before hurrying to the bathroom, "We need to get clothes for the ball, and it's already past noon." Came her voice from the other side of the door.

"I wear suite I wear to wedding, you wear dress," Suggested the large man.

"The Minister of Magic sent the four of us gift vouchers, for each of us to get fitted for new formal wear, and I don't want to lose this chance to get a new gown," Whined his wife, as she came back into the room, and crawled onto the bed, "Especially now that I am expecting, I won't look the same in dresses, please let's get our new clothes," she made a pouty face, which she knew worked on the large man.

"Alright, if make happy we go shopping," He pulled her into his arms, and forced her to lay with him, with a warm smile, "But want to snuggle first, we are on vocation."

"Alright, Peter, whatever you say love," Agreed the mother-to-be, as she brought her lips to her husbands, "I love snuggling with you."

He smiled warmly at her, as he just held her in his arms, "My arms were made for you."

She loved this man.

Hermione stared at the enchanted ceiling, as she entered the Ministries Ball room, with her husband at her side. They had decided to match, so were both in dark burgundy dress robes, which according to the sales person was common for magical married couples. She loved the rich color, and how much larger her husband looked in his long coat robe, making her feel even more fragile to him. She smiled when she noticed Bobby, and Harry, wearing matching black suites, and Luna, and George wearing purple matching robes. She hurried to the blonde, and wrapped her arms around her, "I thought you went to your honeymoon."

"We're still on our honeymoon, thanks to magic we can return to Italy by floo, and continue," Luna explained, staring at her friends gown, "You guys are really a handsome pair."

"This gown makes me feel so beautiful," Hermione explained, as she twirled in the dress, causing her husband to smile, "I want to dance now," she took her husband by the hand, and the blonde did the same to hers, then the couples began dancing.

Bobby, and Harry, danced there way next to there friends, both smiling at the two, "So we thought we could return to New York tonight, if you guys are up to traveling tonight."

"I would really like that, since I am missing my grandfather, and the school," Hermione agreed, staring up at her large husband, and smiling at him, "Want to go home after the ball tonight?"

"I go where you go," Came his familiar simple reply, following with a kiss to her lips, "You know that."

Hermione smiled as she continued to be lead around the dance floor, "I know."

Home again, home again...

 **A/N: So here is a new chapter, hop you like it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Four Months Later**

Charles stared at his granddaughter, as she sat at his bay window, with her hand on her stomach, "What are you thinking about?"

"Will I get my abilities back, or are they always going to be gone?" The young woman asked, as she looked down at her bump.

"Gene said your blood showed the mutant gene, so don't worry about that right now, just focus on the baby," Explained her grandfather, placing his hand over hers, still resting on her stomach. "You're child is going to be here in a couple of months, than I am sure your abilities will return. I believe Storm is baking Apple Delight, since she knows how much you been craving it, and she wanted to do something special for you."

"I wish Peter was home, I can't sleep without him."

"Glad to be missed by beautiful wife," Came the deep accented voice of her husband, causing her to jump to her feet, and hurry to the large man. He wrapped his arm around his wife, careful not to squeeze her protruding stomach, "I not go on two day mission, till after baby is here," he was looking at his grandfather inlaw.

"I will send Harry, or Bobby, on any overnight missions," Charles assured, going to behind his desk, and smiled at the couple, "Why don't you two go home, and get some rest before dinner is ready."

"We'll rest in one of the extra rooms, grandfather?" The young woman answereed, hiding a yawn against her husbands chest. She started to lead her husband out of the office.

Charles just smiled as he watched the leave his office, "See you at dinner."

 **Two Weeks Later**

Hermione stared at the monitor, as she watched Gene move the wand against her stomach, "Wait is that normal, I didn't see that before."

Gene looked at the screen, and smiled as she watched the fetus kick, whereever she moved the wand, "You've got a playful little one, already smart to sense the machine."

"How does the baby look?" Peter asked, coming into the room out of breath, in his training clothes for class, "Is baby okay?"

"You're little one is just a little more active," Answered the doctor, smiling as she watched Peter help his wife to sit up, and than wrapped his arm around her, "Are you sure you don't want to know the sex?"

"I think I already know, since I got a good look at the image," The young woman explained, looking at her husband, she rested a hand to his cheek, "Do you want to know?"

"I want to know," He nodded, kissing his wife's wrist, before looking at the doctor, "Please tell me what we have."

The older woman smiled, as she printed the image, and handed it to the large man, "You're going to have a daughter."

Peter smiled at the image, as he rubbed circles around his wife's back, "My little girl," he brought his lips to his wife, and kissed her gently. "Thank you for beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," Hermione countered, wrapping her arms around her husbands neck, and kissing him again. She smiled as he easily lifted her, and lead them out of the medical room, probably to a more private area.

 **A Month Later**

Hermione groaned, as she felt the baby move, as she made her way through the halls. She stood outside her grandfathers class, waiting for the students to finish there exams, so she could sit in her spot. "I hope you're prepared to be born in a school, because there will be no excuse, for you not to know anything. You have some of the brightest minds here, and the students can't wait to meet you," she sat in one of the lounge chairs, and smiled as she thought of her future.

"So how is my goddaughter doing?" Bobby asked, as he came up the stairs, holding a bag of his favorite sugar cookies. He handed the bag to his friend, as he knelt down to face her stomach. "Are you giving your mom a hard time, or are you being good?"

"She just stopped moving," The exhausted mother to be sighed, closing her eyes as her friend talked to her stomach.

"Pansy, Harry, and Uncle Bobby, we got you some cool things, to insure that you feel loved," He took out his walkman, and placed the headset over his friends stomach, "This is some Johnny Cash, he was a legend."

"You always play music for her, what will happen when she comes out, and realizes her parents don't sound like your music," Teased Hermione, as she nibbled on a cookie.

"What are you doing, with my wife?" came a familiar voice, causing the two to o look towards the staircase. He was looking at the headset, and smiled, "Who is little one listening to now?"

"Johnny Cash," Bobby answered, as he got back to his own feet, putting his headset in his pocket. "Tomorrow she will listen to Bon Jovi."

"Actually tomorrow, I take my wife out," Peter took his wife by the hand, and helped her to her feet, "We go to dinner, and movie?"

Hermione sighed as she thought of all the walking, and just shook her head, "I am two weeks from my due date, I don't feel like going anywhere."

"I set special surprise, you not need to walk anywhere," Assured the large man, as he easily scooped his wife up in his arms, "I am strong, I can carry my girls."

"That's not the point Peter, I am almost nine month pregnant, and I just want to stay home to relax tomorrow since it's Saturday," Hermione explained, as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, and brought her lips to his, "How did your students exams go?"

"They all pass," Her husband answered, as he started to carry his wife down the stair, "I want to go home and rest with beautiful wife."

Bobby smiled as he watched his friends exit, "See you two later."

"Alright, Bobby!" The young woman shouted, as she allowed her husband to carry her, resting her head on his shoulder, "I am glad you're exams are finished, now most the students will be going home, and the house won't be so pact. I love the last day of school, even if I am no longer a student."

"I love last day too, get to spend time with wife," Agreed Peter, kissing his wife's cheek, "But now we rest."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am glad you like the fanfic, and I really appreciate the wonderful reviews. I hope I won't disappoint you in future episodes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Xmen.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Fifteen**

 **Three Weeks Later**

Hermione sighed as she sat in her spot, looking out on the grounds, as her grandfather read through his mail. "Was I a late baby, grandfather?"

"You arrived two weeks early," Her grandfather answered as he moved, so that way he was sitting beside the young woman, and placed his hand on her stomach, "You were always ahead of time, since the moment your mother gave birth."

"Why is she late than?" The young woman asked, as she wiped a lose tear from her eyes, "I hate being so tired, and not having my abilities. Even though I know it will all be worth it, when I hold my daughter for the first time."

"I am glad you guys agreed to stay in the mansion, the last three weeks until you have the baby, takes one less worry from this old man," Xavior explained, taking his granddaughters hand in his, and giving it a little squeeze, "I can't wait to hold my great-granddaughter."

The young woman smiled as she stared back out the window, before standing to her own feet, "I am going to the kitchen, and getting a cup of hot coco, with some sugar cookies."

"Alright sweetheart," The older man explained, going back to behind his desk, "I'll see you guys for dinner."

"Alright," The young woman acknowledged, as she left the large office.

* * *

Peter was at the stove preparing the hot beverage, when his wife entered the kitchen, "I think you want coco, glad to know I am right."

"You know me so well," Hermione explained, as she came to stand beside her husband, who was now pouring the beverage into two mugs, "How do you always know though?"

"I not no how, just know beautiful wife," The large man answered, setting the drink on the islands, before helping his wife onto one of the stools, "Out of sugar cookies, but found chocolate chip, just as good yes?"

"You're just to-" She automatically brought her hand to her stomach, when she felt a wetness between her legs, "Peter, my water just broke!"

"Take to Dr. Gray," Her husband explained, easily lifting his wife in his arms, and starting to jog towards the elevator, "Breath."

The young mother to be just glared, as she clung to her husband, "Just hurry, Peter!"

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

Hermione smiled as she stared down at her daughter, who was eagerly nursing, "Can't believe she's here."

"Twelve pounds, and fourteen ounces." Gene explained, as she looked down at her patients, and stroked the new babies cheek, "She is very healthy."

"She is beautiful, just like mother," Peter smiled down at his daughter, as he placed a gentle kiss to his wife's forehead, "I love you."

The young mother smiled at her husband, after placing her baby in the baby cot, before looking at her husband, "I love you too."

"Can I come in?" Came the voice of her grandfather, who was standing in the empty doorway, with a wide smile to his face, "Wish someone told me sooner, than I would had been in here."

"Wife needed Dr. Grey, not think of anything else," Explained the new father, and he made room, for the new great-grandfather. He took the baby from his wife, and handed him to the older man, "Meet our daughter?"

"What would be the name of my great-granddaughter?" Asked the happy grandfather.

"Ella Rose Rasputin," Answered the new mother, as she smiled at her grandfather, who had managed to put her daughter to sleep, "I can't wait until Harry, and Bobby, come home from there vocation."

"They will be upset, that they missed Ella's birth," Peter explained, still staring at his new daughter.

'Can you here me, Mina?' Thought Dr. Grey, smiling when the young woman looked at her, with a small smile on her face, 'I take that as a yes.'

She looked excitedly at her husband, as she took a hold of the other womans hand, "I could hear thoughts again." She closed her eyes, and concentrated on Draco, 'Call Bobby, and Harry, tell them that we had the baby,' instructed the new mother, knowing the blonde would hear her, since he was still at the school.

Within a matter of minutes, Pansy, Draco, and Blaise, appeared in the doorway, all three of them with looks of awe.

"I sent Bobby a text, and why didn't you tell anyone, set an alarm off or something?" Draco asked, as he came to stand next to the Headmaster, and stared down at the baby.

"Can I hold my goddaughter?" Asked Pansy, as she stood at the foot of the bed, wearing a pair of pajamas. She was probably asleep with Draco, when he got the message, because he was wearing his own silk pajamas.

Xavior smiled as he handed the bundle, to the waiting godmother, "Ella, this young woman here, she's your godmother."

Hermione smiled, as he husband came back to her side, and sat beside her on the bed, "We're parents now, Peter."

"You make me Papa, I love my girls," Smiled the large man, as he watched there friends, with his daughter.

Blaise looked down at the baby, before smiling at his friends, "I had just arrived home, when I saw Draco dragging Pansy down the hall, without knowing the reason. I am happily surprised to see you had the baby, she is beautiful."

"Thank you for being here, you are her Aunt, and uncles," Explained a now sleepy mother, as she closed her eyes, "I think it's time to get some sleep, the three of us?"

Peter took his daughter from the witch, and layed her in the side cot, smiling at his wife, "She is good sleep already." He looked to his friends, "You can see Ella tomorrow, for now we go to sleep."

"Come along guys, it's time to go to bed, let the new parents get some rest," The Headmaster instructed, leading everyone except the new family out of the room, giving them some time alone.

Gene smiled as she walked beside the Professor, "She did a great job, even cast a shadow as the baby came out, which she didn't realize."

"The baby must be a shield of some type, if she was able to keep her mother from using her abilities," Thought the Professor, as the elevator closed on the group, "We will just have to see."

Today was a good day.


End file.
